


Here In Your Arms

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a silver lining to this all being apart from each other so long. When they finally reunited a spark of passion would ignite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In Your Arms

It took six days….Six damn days to come up with a reasonable agreement between Atlantis and John’s captors. It was six hellish days particularly for Rodney who spent nights awake worrying what was happening to John. Was kept in poor conditions? Was he starved? Did they beat him? There was no longer a need to worry now, John was home alive. At least Rodney hoped he was. It would have been embarrassing if someone walked in here and found him alone in the nude….humping the air.

There is a silver lining to this all being apart from each other so long. When they finally reunited a spark of passion would ignite.

This doesn’t hold more true than now as their bodies move against each other in an erotic spell. As Rodney thrusts into John eliciting moans of pleasure from Colonel, he is moving his hands against his body, feeling every curve, every patch of skin and every muscle he could trace with his fingers. 

John is clinging onto to Rodney tightly as if he fears letting him go. His legs are wrapped around his lover’s waist. As each wave of pleasure escalates he squeezes his thighs against his hips. His arms are wrapped around the back as he digs his nails into pale skin as his lips collide down his lover’s lips and all the way down his lips.

Rodney’s hand snakes down John’s lower belly and wraps around his throbbing erection causing him to gasp.

“You must have really missed me,” Rodney says between panting breaths as his hand runs up and down the shaft.

John lays his head back against the pillow. 

“Of course I did,” He said between groans, “I was left tied up all day with no one to talk to. Would have lost my mind had I not thought of you…..you keep me going.”

The words cause Rodney’s body to go stiff as he releases into his lover. John follows, spilling his seed all over Rodney’s hand and stomach. 

Down from his high, he moves off John and makes himself comfortable. It isn’t long before he feels John curling up into him. His thick dark hair tickles the side of his neck as he lays his head on his shoulder. Rodney makes a deep sigh and smiles.

Knowing that such love and affection can spur between them after a situation such as this, made those six days of hell all worthwhile.


End file.
